


Always Be My Baby

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a challenge I had on my old page on here called 100 Ways to Say I Love You. I hope you all like it and again like I said on my other Danny/Linda fic if you love them and Linda and want to read this please do but if you don’t and just want to bash them or Linda then please don’t waste both of our times.I also want to let you all know I have nothing against the actress or character of Jackie I just was never a fan of hers. I won’t ever out right bash the character or actress.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. With Kisses

Danny remembers the first time he kissed Linda. She had a bad day at school and just wanted someone to love her. Little did she know Danny did and when he saw his chance he took it and kissed her. That was the first and last time they would ever kiss someone cause they found each other and that was how it was always going to be.


	2. With Love Notes

Linda loves when she finds sweet little love notes from Danny cause he is this big strong detective but he shows his shows his sweet side to her and her alone which makes her feel very special.


	3. With Hugs

Danny favorite thing Linda does for him all the time is her hugs. She hugs him so tight it makes him feel safe and like he can do no wrong. Being a Detective is a hard and thank less job but one he would never change but he loves the hugs cause they feel like they are his thanks from her.


	4. Something Like You

Linda can’t be that something like Danny Reagan happened to her and she is so happy it has cause it’s more than she ever thought she would get in her life that she has ever known.


	5. Look At Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to pop in and say that I plan on writing 5 drabbles at a time so when I have more written I will post then next 5 drabbles till then thanks for the read.

Danny couldn’t believe how long him and Linda had been together and were still as strong as ever. Yes people wanted to see a strong couple than they should look at Linda and him and he knew they would go down in the history books as what true love should be.


End file.
